


guardian queen [art]

by lesbrarian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Traditional Art, sqsupernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian
Summary: emma swan signed up to be regina mills’ bodyguard,nother costar.





	guardian queen [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/gifts).



> niki niki niki! i am SO proud to have been matched with you this year! this fic is a true delight, and i cannot wait for the rest of swen to get to read it! i apologize for my procrastination tendencies, and thank you for being so patient with me. you’re wicked talented, and it’s been an honor!
> 
> thank you, of course, to pal, kals, tris, and the softies for being the best as always. i couldn’t do this without you!

long live kavareina!

click [here](https://i.imgur.com/YUwbEM8.jpg) for a larger version!


End file.
